A Very Gleeful Road Trip
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: The Glee kids decide to take a trip to Branson, and in turn they learn things about each other, good, bad and some awesome times in between. Klaine centric, Finchel, Pizes, Samcedes, Tike and Bartie. Spoilers through season 2!
1. The First Annual New Directions

**-So, I've been working on this idea for awhile now and I hope that you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Rawra, we did it again!-**

**A Very Gleeful Road Trip**

1

**The First Annual New Directions Pool Party Spectacular**

"You're serious?" Burt said, looking between his sons. "A road trip? With all you kids and no adults?"

"Dad," Kurt began calmly. "Rachel, Puckerman, Laurena and Quinn are eighteen. Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Santana and I will be eighteen in a few months."

"Me too, but not 'til Christmas," Finn added.

"I think," Kurt continued, "we've proven to be decent children and I think you can trust us enough to let us do this."

Burt stared at them a moment, glancing at Carole, who held up her hands. "I trust them," she said. "But this is your baby. I handled the last sleepover, remember?" The father sighed, hanging his head, lips pursed. He looked up, his attention on Finn.

"Is Rachel going?" He asked. Finn, looked at the floor nervously, nodding slowly. He looked at Kurt. "Is Blaine going?" Another nod. Burt sighed, looking at them again.

"Carole, can I talk to them alone for a minute?" He asked. She nodded, giving them a reassuring thumbs up before she scurried out of the kitchen. "Alright, boys. Now, be honest with me," he warned. "Is this just an excuse for you to be, uh…" he searched for the words. "_Intimate_ with the people you're dating?" Kurt flinched as if he'd been slapped.

"Dad!"

"It's just a question, Kurt."

"No!" He exclaimed. "Absolutely not. Blaine wanted to go to spend time with me, and everyone else wanted him to go because they like being around him. I, that, that was not," he was getting pinker by the second. "Honestly, I hadn't even _thought_ of…"

"Okay," Burt chuckled, stopping his son's stammering. "Finn?"

The overly tall boy scoffed and shook his head. "Honestly?" He said. Burt nodded. "Rachel won't let that happen. I mean, I'm lucky if I get to kiss her on the lips, let alone…"

The older man sighed, thinking for a moment. "Alright. But I want a phone call every night and every morning to make sure you're alright, okay?" They nodded. Burt looked at them steadily. "I'm gonna trust you boys to be responsible about this. Don't give me a reason not to," he said softly. They nodded. "Alright, now, which cars are you taking, do you need…"

* * *

><p>"We got the okay," Kurt said into the phone.<p>

"Yeah, me too. My mom said it was alright, considering I'm single and there's no risk for anything crazy," Mercedes said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I talked to Artie and Tike, and they're all clear too."

"What about Sam?" He asked. She sighed.

"He doesn't think he's gonna be able to go. He doesn't have the money to go and there's no one to watch his little brother and sister."

"I talked to my parents this morning and Carole was more than happy to watch them if it was needed. She loves kids," Kurt offered. "And we have more than enough cash between all of us for him to go without paying a dime. Tell him it's no big deal."

"You tell him," she snapped. "You know him better than I do." Kurt sighed, agitated.

"Fine, fine. But after this, is everyone going?" He asked.

"Yep. We're kickin' it off with a pool party at Lauren's tomorrow night. We're sleepin' there and leaving there in the morning."

Kurt grinned from ear-to-ear. He was spending the rest of his summer with the most _beautiful_ boy in the whole wide world. One he loved (and missed) very much. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Hell to the yes it is," she chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye."

Kurt sighed and scrolled through his contacts, finding Sam's name.

"Hello?" Sam answered after a few rings.

"Why aren't you going?"

He heard the false-blonde sigh. "Stevie and Stacey don't have anyone to watch them during the day."

"I asked Carole, and she said she'd be happy to watch them if you guys needed her to. She'd even come and get them."

"Okay, but…but I don't have the money for this."

"Well, luckily for you, Blaine is paying for over half this trip. No one's really paying all that much. In fact, we have way more money put in than we need and all we'd need from you is a dollar."

Sam was silent for a moment. "A dollar?" He repeated.

"Yes, Sam, just one dollar."

Sam was quiet again. Kurt knew he was thinking this over, his lips folded, embarrassed. "Sam, we really want you to go. We don't want you to miss out on all of this."

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, pool party at Lauren's tomorrow night to get it all started."

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kurt set his large suitcase in the back of his SUV, fanny pack at his hip, another small bag slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Did you pack your whole room?" Finn asked, setting his backpack in the bed of his truck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No. Just the essentials. I need options for my attire based on my mood, Finn. I can't just throw on a different color flannel everyday," he retorted. Finn chuckled, getting inside.

"I gotta go get Rachel," he said.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Blaine," Kurt called.

"I'll see you at Lauren's in a bit, then."

Kurt climbed into his own car, trying to stifle the butterflies fluttering hard in his stomach, swelling as he drove closer and closer to Blaine's house.

He thought his heart would burst when he pulled in front of his house, seeing his dapper boyfriend standing and waiting patiently at his porch.

However, his dapper boyfriend didn't look so dapper at the moment. His curls were free around his head, a light dusting of stubble on his chin, white v-neck in place, black swim trunks stopping above his knees. Kurt gawked, swallowing hard. "Wow…" He breathed, then realized he should probably get out of the car.

Blaine wheeled his suitcase down the sidewalk, a backpack on his shoulders, aviators gleaming over his eyes. He beamed when Kurt approached him, setting his luggage down to catch Kurt in his arms. Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, giggling as Blaine spun him around. A week away from him was too much, far too much…

Blaine continued grinning after they'd stopped, placing a firm, deep kiss on Kurt's silky lips. "I missed you," he said softly. Kurt's shy smile stayed, his fingers absently playing with the freed curls.

"I missed you more," he said. Blaine kissed him again, loving the feel of his cheeks getting hot against his.

"I think we should get going, darling," he said breathlessly. Kurt nodded, still gasping as Blaine gently set him down.

Blaine set his bag beside Kurt's, smiling endearingly as he glanced at the fanny-pack Kurt was wearing. He pecked his cheek. "You're so cute."

Kurt blushed again. "Thank you."

He took his hand, using his other hand to caress his cheek. "This summer's gonna be amazing," he said softly. "I'm so glad that Six Flags thing is over, too."

Kurt giggled. "What? You looked good in a cowboy hat. Though the chaps were totally tasteless."

* * *

><p>"Alright, losers, listen up," Lauren began, standing in front of the pool, hand on her hip." She pointed at the back door. "That's my house, don't trash it. This is my pool, don't wreck it. That's my Jacuzzi, and unless you have a stupid haircut with the last name of Puckerman or myself, you're not allowed in without my permission. Food's over there. My dad's grilling and the burgers'll be done in a bit. If you wanna go to bed we'll be sleeping in the downstairs living room right inside the back door. Well, the boys will. Girls'll be up in my room. Any questions?"<p>

Sam raised his hand. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Inside, up the stairs, first door on your left, trouty mouth," she said. Sam bolted. "Anything else?" No one spoke.

"Then let the First Annual New Directions Pool Party Spectacular begin." She flipped a switch, turning on the outside lights and the fire pit on the other side of the lawn on.

No one moved for a moment. Suddenly, Puck ran and jumped in the pool, yelling, "PARTAAYYYYYYYY!"

-Alright, tell me what you think, guys!-


	2. Make 'Em Splash

2

**Make 'Em Splash**

The air was filled with splashing, sizzling and giggling, the smell of the barbeque, suntan lotion and chlorine almost overpowering.

Kurt sat in a lawn chair, _Teen Vogue_ open on his lap, iced tea in his hand. He peeked over his sunglasses, watching the boys –and Lauren- splash and horse around. He had to admit, it was a pretty spectacular display. Between Mike, Sam, Puck and…and Blaine he was sweating just looking at them. But _Blaine_. He'd hardly seen him out of that blazer, let alone like this.

He caught himself staring, watching the water drip down his toned stomach, curls flying, smile wide.

He cleared his throat and looked away, lips folded.

"Not a bad view," Quinn said, sitting in the chair beside him, rubbing tanning lotion on her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, mouth dry. She smiled.

"Blaine's pretty hot," she remarked, goading.

"Yes, he's rather attractive," he said, trying to be nonchalant. She chuckled that Fabray laugh of hers.

"You don't have to pretend, baby face," Santana said, an 80s-style tanning mirrors in front of her, large sunglasses on her face. "I think you're allowed to say your boy's hot. And I'll admit, he's a sexy little hobbit." Kurt scowled at his magazine.

"Well, how about you keep your eyes on your skin and predict when the melanoma you're destined for will hit, okay?" He grumbled.

"Damn, okay," she chortled. "Britt looks better anyway."

Quinn rolled her eyes, sliding her sunglasses on. "Rachel looks ridiculous."

"Hell yes she does," Santana snorted. "Even when swimming she manages to look like a five year-old grandmother."

"It's the shower cap that does it," Kurt said. "Between the polka-dotted one-piece and the stupid flowers on that thing she looks like a 1950's commercial for Nair."

"Coming from the guy wearing Sweeney Todd's swimsuit," Quinn retorted. She and Santana high-fived. Kurt turned maroon.

"Why aren't you ladies in the water with them?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Mother Nature came to visit this morning and I'm not really in the mood for playtime," Quinn said, leaning back in the chair. Kurt grimaced, sorry he'd asked.

"It's summer. I'm gettin' my tan on," Santana said simply.

"Why aren't you in there?" Quinn challenged.

Kurt didn't answer, he simply buried his face in the magazine, ignoring them.

Artie sat on the edge of the pool, legs in the water, smiling happily as Brittany swam back and forth and stayed on the side talking to Tina. He was so glad they were friends and all of the crap from last year was behind them. He smiled when she paddled up to him.

"Are you having fun?" She asked, hand on his knee. He nodded.

"Yep," he smiled.

"You wanna go sit on the stairs? Almost all of you would be in the water."

"Okay." She pushed herself up out of the pool, helping him back into his chair. "Hey, Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

Artie swallowed, nervous. "I can stay while you go on this trip." She frowned, confused.

"Why would you stay? I thought you wanted to go," she said, looking down at him.

"I do," he assured. "I want to spend time with you, I want to go with you guys, but…I don't want to make you have to do stuff like this the whole time."

She came around the front of the chair to face him, a small smile on her lips. "I want to. I want you to do the exact same stuff that everyone else gets to do. It's not fair if you don't get to just because you can't walk."

She helped him out of the chair and onto the concrete stairs of the pool where the water was about chest high. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Brittany." She kissed his head.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go practice holding my breath." And off she went. Artie grinned.

"Love that girl."

"Hey," Finn said, breathing hard and stopping everyone's shenanigans momentarily. "Let's play a game."

"Aw, but dunk the giant was so fun," Puck whined.

"No, I mean like a real one. Like water volleyball," he offered.

"We've got a net for that in the shed," Lauren said.

"That's not really fair," Rachel griped. "Some of us are almost drowning in this level of water, let alone if we have to go chase a ball."

"Then we'll partner up and play on people's shoulders," Sam said.

"Pizes is in," Puck said, holding Lauren's hand, who nodded approvingly.

Mike came back over with a giggling Tina slung over his shoulder fireman style. "McTina Cohen Chang-Chang's in!"

"Uh," Blaine said. "Klaine is on standby. One sec," he hopped out of the pool.

"Um, what he said, only with Bartie," Brittany said, swimming away.

Finn looked at Rachel. "You wanna play?" She sighed.

"I suppose. You'll be under me so the risk of someone breaking my nose is very low," she said, teasing him. He half-smiled.

"Can you do me a favor though?" He asked. She cocked her head. Finn chuckled a lithe, leaning down and unclasping the cap before taking it off, letting her long, dark hair fall around her head.

"See? You're beautiful. And you can rinse the chlorine out later," he nodded.

Kurt gasped when he felt a very wet Blaine come and hug him from behind. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Asking you a question," he said softly. "I want you to be my volleyball partner."

Kurt pursed his lips, sighing. "Do I have to?"

Blaine frowned, using his puppy-eyes to his advantage. "Please?" Kurt smiled a little, hating himself for it. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, setting the magazine down.

"There's a rule, though," Blaine said, coming around to face him. Kurt frowned.

"What?"

"As cute as the early nineteenth-century swimwear was, I don't think this is very becoming." He looked down at the swimsuit, still frowning.

"I like it. I made it myself," he added. Blaine leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

"Once again, that's really adorable, but I'd like to see you in something from this era. This decade would be spectacular," he noted. Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're out of luck. This is the only one I have." A wicked grin spread over Blaine's face.

"It just so happens that I brought an extra pair or trunks," he said. "And I brought SPF sixty sunscreen too."

Kurt was staring at him, nervously chewing his lip. Quinn and Santana watched expectantly, both smirking. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Why do I have to conform and wear what the rest of the male population wears?" He asked, lips pursed, body tense. He was uncomfortable. Blaine sat on the end of the chair, gently taking Kurt's hand and leaning close to him.

"Because I know you're confident in every area but how you look. And you're beautiful. Besides, I'm walking around half-naked and I have to suffer alone? I don't think that's very fair," he teased, smiling. "But if you're completely against this it's alright. I can live with this." He tweaked his nose, grinning. "I fell in love with this baby penguin." And with that he stood, starting to walk away. Kurt growled before standing, fists clenched and determined.

"Blaine Warbler," he barked. Blaine smirked before turning.

_YES!_

"Yes?"

"Give me the swimming trunks."

He snatched them and the sunscreen from him, hell-bent on proving to him that this baby penguin wasn't so baby-like.

Blaine smiled, happy with his small victory, though he felt bad for going about it the way he did. But come _on_ here he was in nothing but shorts and Kurt nearly had his whole body covered as usual.

"Okay," Blaine said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "If I hear _one_ comment about Kurt being pale or what have you, I swear I may hit someone. He's nervous about how he looks, so let's be nice. Okay, Santana?"

The Latina found herself staring at the glaring faces of the entire glee club. "I'm not gonna say anything!" She said. The glares stayed. "Alright, alright, I swear on these luscious locks of mine I won't say anything. Shave me bald if I'm lying."

Brittany waded over to Artie, smiling softly.

"Will you be my volleyball partner?" She asked.

"Aw, Brittany, it's alright. Play with Santana. I don't want you to have to worry about dropping me or something," he said, shaking his head.

"Santana will just yell at me and stuff," she said, frowning slightly. "I want to play with you. I can hold you up. I have crazy upper body strength from cheerleading."

He smiled. "Okay, I will."

"C'mon, Fabray," Santana said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Let's go show these Lima losers how to compete."

Blaine sat on the edge of the pool, waiting patiently and eagerly for his boyfriend. And it was totally worth the wait.

Kurt crept out of the house, a towel in front of his chest. Blaine watched him go to his designated lawn chair out of the corner of his eye, smiling endearingly. Kurt carefully set the towel down before turning, holding his arm over his chest and clutching his bicep. He nervously chewed his lip, looking around to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was salivating, absolutely mesmerized by what he was seeing. The light blue shorts went beautifully with his soft skin. His soft, gorgeous, flawless, wonderful skin. He clacked his jaw shut and stood, going over to him.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked quietly, not daring to touch him.

"Other than I feel stark naked, I think I'm alright," he whispered. "I feel pale and gross."

"Hey," Blaine whispered, holding his cheek. "I think you're beautiful. There's nothing wrong with how you look, darling."

He blushed. Blaine smiled, flabbergasted by how adorable he could be. He ducked down, kissing him gently.

"You ready to go face the world?" He asked. Kurt chewed his lip, glancing up at him.

"Can I put my undershirt on?" He whispered. Blaine hugged him, heart skipping a beat as their skin touched. Kurt gasped a little, a shock going through him that left him numb for a brief moment.

They practically jumped away from each other. "Of course you can if you're that uncomfortable, honey. I didn't want to make you feel that horrible." Kurt brightened a little.

"Good." He started to walk away.

"Hey," Blaine gently caught his arm. He met those big blue eyes, giving him another kiss. "You really are gorgeous." Kurt turned red up to his ears.

"So are you."

"Hey!" Lauren barked. They turned. "You gonna stand there and make goo-goo eyes at each other or are we gonna play?"

Kurt scowled, jaw set, eyes determined. "Oh, she is going down."


	3. A Rumble

-**A/N: I am sooo sorry about this taking so long. For a full explanation, see my profile page. For now, enjoy this extra long chapter just for you!-**

3

**A Rumble**

Kurt Hummel was a lot stronger than he looked, as everyone quickly realized. He held Blaine on his shoulders with ease, struggling a lot less than Miss Head-Cheerleader Quinn Fabray was with Santana.

"Are you sure?" Blaine had asked, hesitating on the edge of the pool. Kurt stared back at him, rolling his eyes.

"I have three hour ballet classes four times a week, Blaine. If I can't hold you, no one can."

He stood comfortably, holding Blaine's legs, fighting the urge to tickle him.

"Brittany, I trust you," Artie said, slightly nervous on her shoulders. "But please don't drop me."

"Don't worry, Artie, I do twenty pull ups every day," she said triumphantly.

"Why?" Mike frowned.

"In preparation for the zombie apocalypse," she said, as if it were obvious.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Puck yelled, holding a flip-flop as a microphone, sunglasses on. "Welcome to the New Directions Water Volleyball Smackdown!" Lauren rolled her eyes, sighing and smirking. "On the right side we have team Badass and Rachel." She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "With Pizes, Lobray, Samcedes-"Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. "and Rachel. And on the other side of the net we have Team Minority with Klaine, Bartie, McTina Cohen-Chang-Chang and Finn!"

"Why are we Team Minority?" Blaine frowned.

"Think about it, sweetie," Kurt said. "Two gays, two Asian's, a little less than bright girl, a handicapped boy and a giant. We're Team Minority."

"Wait a second, how are these teams fair?" Santana barked. "They get Frankenteen and we get an elf?"

"The last time I played volleyball I knocked out Coach Bieste," Finn mumbled.

"See? It's fair," Kurt said. "Now quit stalling, Lopez. Prepare to get your butt kicked!"

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, head pounding, chewing angrily. Blaine held an ice-pack to his temple, smoothing his hair.<p>

"I said I was sorry," Finn whined. Kurt said nothing. "Kurt…"

"Kurt, stop being childish. He apologized," Rachel snapped. The death glare he gave her frightened her into silence.

"Do you want my cookie?" Finn ventured. He took it, smiling a little.

"I forgive you," he mumbled. "Just make sure next time you don't _elbow me in the head_."

"Sorry," he winced. After a beat of silence Rachel stole his attention, gabbing away about herself.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who tilted the ice-pack up to peek at the budding bruise and small lump. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"My head hurts," he said softly. "And the general pain from where you landed on me. I'll be fine, though." Blaine kissed the bruise.

"Good. I'll get you some Tylenol, love," he said, patting his knee as he stood. Kurt smiled warmly after him, so very much in love.

* * *

><p>Lauren sat in the hot tub, humming along to the music blaring from the many speakers around the yard. "May I join you?" She looked up at Puckerman, who was smiling at her, dripping wet and shivering a little.<p>

"You may, good sir," she smirked. He climbed inside, sliding next to her. He sighed at the warmth, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"We kicked some serious ass tonight," he said. "Too bad Finn had to ruin it with his behemoth limbs."

"Nice word usage, Puckerman. I'll make an A student out of you yet," she giggled. "You're still a winner to me." She kissed his cheek, making him beam.

"This trip's gonna be awesome," he chuckled.

"Yes it is," she agreed, playing with his hair. He looked up at her, kissing her gently, making her blush a little. "Great trip."

* * *

><p>Mercedes sent the text, sipping a Sunkist, watching the blonde boy across the pool. He took his phone off of the lawn-chair behind him, smiling at the message.<p>

_Is it sad I miss you and you're only fifteen feet away?_ It said. He glanced at her sadly.

_No. I miss you when you're right beside me._ He said, pursing his big lips. Her eyes softened as she read it.

_It's worth keeping this a secret, right?_ He asked.

_Yeah…at least for now. Every time a relationship goes public in this glee club a whole lotta drama follows it. I don't want that with us._

_Me either. I think Kurt and Blaine know._

She looked up at Kurt, who was smiling a little, glancing at Sam while he spoke to Blaine.

_Just ignore them. Kurt won't say anything. It's Santana we have to worry about._ She warned. He sighed.

_Don't worry. I'll be careful. By the way, nga nin lor fi'u txon. _She smiled, shaking her head. Always with the Na'vi.

_Thank you,_ she typed a smiley face. _You look pretty cute too._

He looked up at her, smiling warmly.

"ALRIGHT!" Lauren bellowed, smiling sweetly when everyone looked. "Bed time. Girls in my room, boys downstairs in the basement."

Blaine kissed Kurt as they approached the screen door.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, pinked.

"I was kissing you goodnight. Aren't you going upstairs?" He asked. He shook his head.

"Why on earth would I go up there when my incredibly handsome boyfriend is down here?" He asked. Now Blaine was blushing.

"A-are you sure? You don't have to stay down here with me if you'd rather be up there."

"I'm tired, and possibly concussed, so I'd rather stay on Lauren's couch cuddling with you all night than hopping up and down and screaming about boys," he said matter-of-factly. Blaine smiled at the thought of holding Kurt in his arms all night.

"Okay," was all he could manage.

Kurt pecked his cheek. "Let me go change and wash my face, okay? You should stake claim to the couch before Puckerman steals it." Blaine nodded.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Blaine hopped over the back of the couch, landing lightly on the cushions. "Kurt and I have the couch!" He announced. Puck groaned.<p>

Kurt trotted out of the bathroom, hair and body free of chlorine. Blaine smiled at his silk pajamas, white and soft against his body. Kurt carefully climbed on top of him, laying his head on his chest. Blaine sighed, taking the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them.

He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling contentedly, completely unaware of what the others were doing around them. "This is wonderful."

Kurt hummed happily, nuzzling his face deeper into his t-shirt. "Mmhm. I could definitely get used to this." Blaine closed his eyes, leaning his cheek on top of his head.

"Me too. And just think, we get to do this the whole trip." Kurt smiled, eyes closed as well.

"This is going to be outstanding," he said sleepily. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Brittany helped Artie onto the couch, kissing his forehead.

"Don't fall asleep in your glasses or they'll get stuck that way," she warned. He smiled.

"I won't, don't worry." She smiled, patting his head before heading upstairs, linking pinkies with Santana as she went.

Puck plopped down onto the floor, smiling at Lauren as she tousled his hair on her way to her room.

Mike and Tina kissed before she spun up the stairs, blissful. Mike slid onto his spot on the floor, sighing.

Finn bent down and kissed Rachel, smiling at her as she ran up the stairs, nearly running into Quinn as she did. The tall boy collapsed in the recliner beside the loveseat, leaning back and sighing.

Sam rolled out his sleeping bag on the rug in front of the couch, half-smiling up at Kurt and Blaine, who appeared to be fast asleep. "They're so cute," he chuckled.

The room froze, earning Sam a confused and bewildered glance from the other boys in the room. The blonde didn't notice as he sat down, flipping open his phone.

_Goodnight, Sam_. The message said. He smiled up at the empty stairs.

_Goodnight, Mercedes._

"Who's that?" Kurt asked wryly, peeking at him.

"My mom telling me I forgot my phone charger," he said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh," he smirked, shutting his eyes again. Blaine chuckled softly, still rubbing Kurt's back.

Sam sighed and laid down, wishing Kurt wasn't so damn perceptive all the time.

"I have the best girlfriend ever," Puck sighed, folding his arms behind his head.

"No, that'd be me," Mike said. "Tina's amazing."

"My girlfriend colors me pictures every day," Artie said simply.

"My girlfriend has the best voice in glee club," Finn said haughtily.

"HEY!" Mike spat, sitting up quickly.

"Oh, hell no!" Artie growled.

"Bro or no bro, I'll beat your ass!" Puck barked.

"Guys, I thought we all agreed that-"

"That was before you two cost us Nationals," Mike explained.

"Boys, boys, boys," Kurt sighed. "Rachel is the best singer, Brittany is the best dancer, Tina is the best actress and Lauren is the best rapper."

Blaine smiled, smugly, looking at all of them. "As you gentlemen can see, I don't have this problem. I just so happen to be dating the most talented person on the _planet_." Kurt blushed.

"Neither do I," he stated. Finn sighed.

"He's got a point," he said, leaning back again. "Rachel is a bit of a controlist."

"I yearn for the day when she teaches you to speak proper English," Kurt growled.

"Yeah, and Brittany pays more attention to Santana than me sometimes," Artie wilted.

"Tina refused to speak to me for a week unless I took her on a date that wasn't Asian or with my mom," Mike sighed.

"Lauren won't kiss me before noon unless there's a Little Debbie in it for her."

"Kurt won't wear less than three layers of clothes unless I beg," Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, we're playing _that _game, are we? Well _you_ won't let your hair go un-gelled no matter what I do," he spat.

"Uh oh," Sam whispered, scooting back. The others watched in both amusement and horror.

"It's incredibly untidy and I don't like it," he remarked, defensive.

"I should hide your hair gel," Kurt grumped, sitting up.

"You do that and I'm hiding your moisturizer." Kurt gasped, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Would I?"

"Ooh!" Kurt scooted to the other end of the couch, arms folded, cheeks red. "This is no better than the plaid shirt with identical plaid bowtie argument!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it looked alright."

"You looked like a chameleon!"

"Oh yeah? Well that sweater you wore yesterday is last season." He regretted it as soon as he said it. Kurt glared at him and stood, heading for the stairs.

"I think I will stay with the girls tonight." He strutted up the stairs, nose in the air.

Blaine sighed, falling back on the couch. "I am an idiot," he sighed. "The groveling that I will have to do to make up for this could take all night."

The other boys looked at each other.

"Um, anything we can do to help?" Sam asked. Blaine frowned, pursing his lips.

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>The girls looked up when Kurt came in the room, cheeks red in anger.<p>

"Uh oh," Rachel said, patting the bed. He sat, crossing his legs, face tight in his displeasure. "What did he do?"

"Did he cop a feel?" Santana asked, receiving glares from the other girls and Kurt.

"No. He insulted my wardrobe," he said curtly. Rachel and Mercedes inhaled sharply. Brittany, Tina and Lauren shook their heads and Santana let her face fall in her hand.

"Oh my God, why on earth would he say that?" Rachel asked, clearly appalled. Kurt pursed his lips before speaking.

"We got into a tiff about my many layers of clothing, and that evolved into me talking about his incredible amount of hair-gel and that awful plaid shirt-bowtie combo-"

"That was terrible," Mercedes said, shaking her head shamefully.

"You shouldn't have threatened his gel, though," Lauren said. "I mean, Tina wears a crap-ton of lace and black clothes but you don't see Mike telling her to wear some pastels."

Kurt frowned. "I…I di- I know," he surrendered.

Quinn patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Finn and I used to fight about stupid stuff like this too."

"Puckerman and I fought last week over whether or not silly straws were dishwasher safe," Lauren said.

"Mike and I fight about who's more Asian."

"Finn and I argue about harmonies."

"Artie and I fought about which color paperclip I should use to turn in my English paper."

"I don't have that problem," Santana said.

"Me either," Mercedes said, high-fiving her.

"So you think I should go apologize?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Rachel nodded. "But I would give him some time to do it first. Insulting your wardrobe is like telling Angela Lansbury she can't sing."

Lauren frowned, holding out her hand to silence them. "Do you guys hear something?"

As they listened, they could definitely hear music.

Kurt blushed a deep red, covering his mouth. "Oh, please tell me he's not…"

"Oh, he totes is," Santana giggled, peeking out of the blinds.

He rushed over to the window, flinging it open and leaning out to look at the back yard.

Artie had a computer on his lap, playing music while Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike stood behind Blaine, "oohing" to a familiar Elton John tune that Kurt knew well. He blushed deeper as Blaine started to sing, his bright eyes sparkling in the fading Tiki torch light.

"_What have I got to do to make you love me? What have I got to do to make you care? What do I do when lightning strikes me, and I wake to find that you're not there?_" There was tenderness in those eyes, sincere apology that only made Kurt blush deeper. _"What do I do to make you want me? What have I got to do to be heard? What do I say when it's all over, and sorry seems to be the hardest word?"_

Kurt put his free hand over his chest, ignoring the other girls peeking over his shoulder and out the window beside him.

"_It's sad, so sad."_

Kurt joined in with a song of his own, the girls backing him up. _"After all that we've been through…"_

"_It's a sad, sad situation…"_

"_I will make it up to you." _

"_And it's getting more absurd."_

"_I promise to." _

"_Oh, it seems to me-" _

"_After all that's been said and done..."_

"_Sorry seems to be the hardest word…" _

Their eyes locked, joining in the same lyrics.

"_Hold me now, it's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know…" _The two exchanged songs, leaving the girls to sing behind Blaine.

"_What do I do to make you love me?"_

"_Oh, I really wanna tell you I'm sorry."_

"_What do I do when lightning strikes me?" _

"_I can't let go!" _

"_What have I got to do?" _

"_Hold me now!" _

"_When sorry seems to be the hardest word?"_

"_I can't, let, go." _

Kurt bolted out of the room and down the stairs, wiping away that one tear that always seemed to escape when he got emotional like this.

Blaine caught him in his arms as he came through the sliding door, gasping at the kiss he received.

"I love you," Kurt sighed. "Can we never fight over something stupid like that again?"

"It's a deal," Blaine smiled, pressing his forehead against his.

"WILL YOU KIDS GO TO BED?" Lauren's mom yelled. Everyone rushed around, shutting off lights and flying into their sleeping bags and under their blankets.

Kurt and Blaine were snuggling once more, kissing softly in the dark. Finn slapped his hands over his eyes so as not to see it.

"Ow," he muttered. Artie snorted, shaking his head.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt breathed. "I love you too." One more kiss before settling in, ready for the amazing trip they would be starting tomorrow.

-Songs "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word," Elton John and "Hard for Me to Say I'm Sorry," Boys II Men-


	4. We're Off!

4

**We're Off!**

Kurt was up and bustling around before everyone else, gathering luggage and moving everything into the bed of Finn's truck, even hitching it to the back of Artie's van before going to wake everyone, He made sure he looked good to be seen by his boyfriend before he went to wake him.

"Blaine," he said softly, brushing his curls back. "Blai-aine. Wake up, baby." He kissed his forehead. Blaine sighed, smiling as he woke. Kurt grinned back. "Good morning." Blaine reached up, touching his cheek and pulling him into a deep kiss. He gasped, kissing him back with fever in his lips, legs jelly as Blaine combed his fingers through his hair and touched his neck.

_Smack!_ "Ow."

Kurt and Blaine sighed, breaking apart. "Good morning, Finn."

"You guys done now?" He ventured, peeking from under his hand.

"Yes," Kurt said, straightening up. "We're done." He took a breath. "WAKE UP, BOYS!"

"I'm up!" Puck grumbled, rolling over and groaning.

"Damn, Kurt!" Artie said, nearly falling off the loveseat. Mike simply sat straight up and propelled himself off the floor, sighing.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'm gonna go get the girls," he said, patting his cheek. "We leave in one hour, gentlemen!"

He trotted up the stairs, deciding waking Rachel first would be safest.

"Rachel," he whispered, shaking her. "Rachel, wake up."

"Kurt, I don't wanna go to breakfast, I wanna sleep," she groaned. He sighed.

"Alas, we are not in New York anymore, Dorothy. Wake up," he said. She squinted up at him.

"Oh, crap. We have to-"

"Leave to get to our campsite on time, yes," he smiled. "Everything's already packed away and ready to go. All you have to do is get ready."

"Okay," she griped. She shoved Brittany's leg. "Brittany, wake up Santana. She takes the longest in the bathroom. And whatever you do, wake up Quinn last."

"I've been awake for the past hour," she said, emerging from the bathroom, dressed and ready.

Brittany shook Santana's pinky that was clutched in her own, tweaking her nose. Santana shook her head, saying something no one understood in angry Spanish before she pushed up her sleep mask and realized who was touching her.

"If you get any more beauty rest you'll make people go blind," Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Thanks, Britt." She stood, grabbing her bag. "Dibs on the bathroom."

Mercedes pushed herself up, groaning. "Why do we have to leave at the butt-crack of dawn again?"

"So the elves don't take our campsite," Brittany said, sighing. "Don't you guys read?"

Kurt leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "No more 'Bailey School Kids' for Britt." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The cares were loaded with both people and luggage, started and ready to go.<p>

"You know how to get there, right?" Mercedes called over Kurt's SUV. Artie smirked, holding up his phone.

"GPS, baby." He pulled away, his large van and Finn's truck kicking up gravel as he went.

Kurt sighed, following behind him, glancing in his rearview to see Sam wave at Mercedes before going back to his Gameboy.

"Wake me up when we stop for food," Quinn grumbled from the trunk area of the Navigator.

Kurt turned in his iPod, letting Beyonce's soothing songs fill the car. He linked his fingers in Blaine's, smiling tenderly.

Mercedes passed him, laughing and singing with Mike and Tina, bass blaring from her SUV. Quinn groaned; Blaine and Sam jumped as if she'd snarled.

"Don't worry," Kurt soothed. "I gave her a bag of Hershey kisses before we left. She won't attack."

"Easy for you to say," Sam mumbled. "You didn't date her. She probably has no problem killing me."

"If that were the case then half the school would be dead by now," she said venomously. Sam said nothing, burying himself back in his Pokemon game.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped as Artie and Mercedes swerved violently in front of him. He braked quickly, wincing before he calmed, realizing everybody was alright as his friends continued ahead of him. "Not even on the highway for _five minutes_ and we almost die," he hissed through gritted teeth. Blaine rubbed the back of his hand.

"Calm down, love. If you get your blood-pressure too high now you'll have a heart attack before we reach Illinois," he said gently, pecking his cheek. Kurt blushed into a smile.

"You'll make me wreck if you keep doing that," he said softly. Blaine chuckled quietly, squeezing his hand as they continued down the road.

Kurt stared ahead, wondering along with Mercedes about what the hell was going on up there.

* * *

><p>"Santana, calm down!" Lauren barked.<p>

"Seriously, I can't afford to wreck this van," Artie said, peering at her.

"Or my truck," Finn added.

Santana folded her arms, glaring at him with a burning anger in her eyes.

"Then you needs ta control that little hobbit afores I beat her to death and make her into a keychain," she snarled. Rachel sunk deeper into her seat.

"I vote we enact rule forty-two," Puck suggested.

"Seconded," Brittany said from the passenger seat, toying with the rubber duck in her lap.

Artie nodded with Lauren as Finn looked away guiltily and Santana's scowl turned into her usual bitchy smile.

Rachel frowned. "What's rule forty-two?" She asked.

"No one under five-two is allowed to speak in a vehicle unless spoken to directly first," Santana grinned. Rachel's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"It's in the rule book," Finn said quietly.

"What rule book?" Rachel asked.

Without turning around, Brittany stuck her arms straight up in the air, a composition notebook entitled, "How to Avoid Killing Rachel Berry: A Munchkin Survival Guide" in her hands.

"You-you wrote a _book_ about how to avoid _killing_ me?" She said, incredulous.

"Yep," Puck said. "We have to keep our sanity somehow, and as much as it would hurt me to kill such a hot Jew, I've come close a few times."

"He really has," Finn nodded. Rachel continued to gawk at him.

"We're up to rule seventy-four," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"What's rule seventy-three?" She wondered.

"The safety word is 'Evita,'" the car announced.

"So, we're all in agreement," Lauren said, getting everyone back on topic. "Rule fort-two is now in effect."

"Yeah, but we broke rule three part A," Puck sighed. "'Never let Rachel know the manual exists.'"

"Desperate times, stupid measures," Artie shrugged. Rachel folded her arms in a pout, falling back against Finn's side. Her boyfriend frowned a little, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

"Now let's get some jams up in this bitch!"

* * *

><p>After about two hundred miles of driving, four stops at gas stations –due to Kurt's <em>awful<em> gas mileage- and two stops for food they arrived at their campsite.

Puck helped Artie into his wheelchair, which was specially equipped with off-road wheels specifically for this trip, and began to unload the tent.

"Finn, Sam, can you guys gimme a hand with this?" He hollered.

"Sorry, gettin' firewood with Kurt!" Sam called.

"Yeah, me too!" Blaine said. Finn sighed.

"I'll help," he said.

"Me too," Quinn said. The three paused, looking at each other for a moment.

"This is like déjà vu met irony and had a love-child," Tina giggled beside them.

They glared at her until she walked away, jumping on Mike's back.

"So Quinn," Puck said as they started to lay out the massive tarp. "How do you know how to pitch a tent?"

"I was in Girl Scouts for almost ten years," she said shortly. "Seriously, didn't you see all of the sashes in my room?"

The boys exchanged glances. "Sorry, but when I was in your room, the sashes were the _last_ thing on my mind," Finn confessed.

"Wanky," Santana waggled her eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Just put up the fucking tent," she growled. They jumped at her curse, hastening their pace to get this done.

"Estrogen overload," Artie sighed.

"Oh my God, you have that too?" Brittany asked from her perch on his lap. He simply smiled, patting her hand.

Kurt, Sam and Blaine were heading back toward camp, holding small bundles of firewood. As they got closer, Blaine smirked.

"Sam, you go on ahead, we'll catch up," he assured.

"Okay," Sam smiled, whistling as he kept going.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend as they slowed to a halt, head cocked.

"Why are we stopping?"

Blaine answered with a deep kiss, hands on his cheeks. Kurt gasped, a small yelp jumping from his throat before he sunk into his mouth, falling against a tree. Blaine's lips were tender and gentle, a passionate fire spreading all the way to his ears, leaving everything in its wake pink. He fought to hang onto the bundle of wood, his hands shaking a little. He gave up after a moment, letting it fall and reaching for Blaine's small waist, feeling the warm, taut muscles beneath his shirt. The dark-haired boy dropped his own pile, wrapping his arms around him, letting his tongue delve past Kurt's sweet, lush lips. Kurt jumped when they touched, moaning again and desperate for the contact to continue.

"Blaine," he gasped after a moment. "They'll wonder where we are."

"Let them wonder," he sighed, blissful.

"They'll come looking for us," he managed, trying to ignore the lovely attention his neck was receiving.

"Let them look."

"What if they watch us?"

A wicked grin spread across Blaine's lips. "Let them watch."

Kurt smiled back, giggling in his throat before attacking Blaine's wonderfully delicious lips with his own. Blaine's fingers raked through Kurt's soft chestnut locks, body falling against him, unable to hold himself up any longer. Not when Kurt smelled and tasted and felt this _good_.

"Hey, honeys!" Santana called. "Whenever you wanna come up for air, we'd like the rest of our wood, seeing as you already got yours."

Kurt blushed deeply, turning away. Blaine smiled meekly.

"Coming!" He called. She laughed, waggling her brows before turning away.

"Thanks for the announcement!"

Blaine bent down, helping Kurt gather the firewood. He smiled at him.

"It's gonna be an awesome trip." Kurt snorted.

"Wait 'til we play spin the bottle tonight."


	5. You Spin Me Right Round

5

**You Spin Me Right Round**

Kurt was pouting. He _loathed_ spin the bottle for obvious reasons. After the last fiasco with Rachel it made him uneasy to think about what might happen this time around. They were a couple now, and if he was dumped because he and Puckerman shared a moment during this stupid tirade

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, smiling gently.

"Nothing," he said shortly. He frowned, looking at him.

"Hey," he lifted his chin. "Is this about Rachel's party last year?" Kurt looked up at him through his lashes. Blaine kissed his cheek, resting his forehead on top of his. "I love you, Kurt. This is just a game, okay? There isn't a drop of alcohol in sight and I'm sure Santana will lay down the ground rules," he said softly. He kissed his cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Santana barked, gaining the tent's attention. "Okay, honeys, just a few rules. Number one, Kurt and Finn is a no-no. Incest is a little too far. Quinn and Finn is also bad. And last but not least, Rachel, keep your harpy claws off of Blaine. If you're in a serious relationship of any kind man the hell up and don't whine because this is just a game and I don't wants ta mess up my nails messing up your faces."

Everyone laughed, save Sam and Mercedes, who glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, raising her hand. "Is there anyway I can abstain from playing?"

"JUST PLAY!" The others bellowed. Finn kissed her forehead, squeezing her shoulders.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll be fun," he nodded.

"Glad your excited, Finn, 'cause it's your turn," Santana grinned, shoving it to him. He sighed, twisting the bottle and watching it go on the leftover pizza box.

Everyone watched, some smiling in anticipation. Mike's face fell when it landed on Tina, who blushed. "Well, this is gonna be a little weird," she sighed. She scooted in front of Mike before leaning forward, eyes closed and lips puckered.

The tent roared with laughter and jeers when they kissed as Mike frowned and shook his head, yanking Tina away and holding her to him.

"That's enough of my kung pow chicken," he said defensively. Tina rolled her eyes as Sam took the bottle. Everyone watched, anticipating, smiling. His jaw dropped when it landed on Rachel.

Santana laughed, rolling on her back, cackling. Lauren and Puck nodded their approval while Finn pursed his lips. Mercedes absently checked her nails, shaking her head.

Rachel sighed, straightening up with dignity. "Alright, if I must. I'm sorry, Finn." Sam just continued to smile and kissed her, lips engulfing hers, trying to stop himself from giggling. She pulled away first, scowling a little. "What is so funny?" She asked.

"I've never kissed a Jewish girl before," he said shyly. She rolled her eyes, smiling herself as everyone "aww'd."

Mike blanched when his turn landed on Brittany, looking at Artie. "It cool with you, dude?" He asked as Brittany hopped up and down on her haunches, excited to kiss what she called "Asian Michael Jackson." Artie smirked.

"Yeah, dawg, we cool," he said, before turning serious. "Just don't overstay your welcome." Mike nodded. Brittany hopped forward, planting one on him happily.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time," she said, grinning. Everyone frowned, glancing at each other.

"Didn't, um, didn't you guys date last year or did I miss the Time Turner?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, I meant since I found out you were Asian," she said matter-of-factly. Artie smiled; Santana patted her shoulder as she sat back down, clapping for Tina to go. Blaine's eyes lit up in surprise; Kurt groaned aloud.

"Here we go again," he breathed, resting his chin in his hand.

Tina looked between Santana and Blaine. "Is there an orientation rule?" She asked. The Lima Heights native cocked a penciled eyebrow.

"If Kurt can plant those lady lips with Britt out of his own free will then I think Blaine can kiss you in a game," she said, shrugging.

Blaine's jaw had dropped, brow raised, looking at Kurt in shock.

He glanced at him, smiling meekly. "Story for later?" He offered.

"Brittany, really?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "It was awesome." She fist-pumped the air.

Tina sighed and pecked Blaine's cheek before handing him the bottle, rolling her eyes. "He makes out with Rachel and Kurt stays pretty cool about it but when Kurt kissed Brittany two years ago he gets to freak out."

Kurt rolled his eyes, snapping Blaine out of his daze by waving in front of his face. "It's your turn." The dapper boy looked at him steadily as he spun.

"We're not done with this," he said firmly. Kurt pursed his lips, watching the bottle. His eyes grew when it stopped, as did the rest of the tent.

Puck stared at the bottle pointed at him before looking at Blaine. Lauren grinned.

"Go nuts, Puckerman," she giggled, clapping him on the back. Puck swallowed hard. "What, are ya scared?" She teased.

"No!" He exclaimed, shrugging as if to loosen himself up. "I don't have an issue kissin' a dude. I'm man enough to do it." Kurt cocked his brow, smirking.

"I'm not sure if you're man enough to handle it," he said simply. Blaine blushed a little.

"Just come here, Noah."

Finn winced and looked away while the rest of the tent roared. Kurt couldn't stop himself from giggling, covering his face and laughing with everyone else. Blaine himself was trying not to crack up as Puck, whose face was screwed up in discomfort.

Lauren finally showed mercy, yanking him back. "Alright, I think that's enough Blaine-bow for you," she sat, patting his Mohawk. He shivered a little.

"Cross that one off my bucket list," he mumbled.

"It's on yours too?" Sam asked, hopeful. Everyone paused, staring at him. Mercedes laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Uh, go, Kurt," Finn said. Kurt sighed, spinning with his fingers crossed.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, grinning. Kurt blushed, straightening his bowtie. Blaine pursed his lips, slightly jealous despite the understanding that this was simply a game.

Tina leaned forward on her hands, smiling happily. Mike cocked his brow at her. "What?" She shrugged. He continued to stare. "Oh, two girls can make out and every guy in the universe can enjoy it but when two hot guys make out women have to keep quiet? Forget that, I want front seats to this show."

"Lady Lips and Trouty Mouth," Santana giggled. "There should be an explosion when this happens."

"Can we carry on, please?" Kurt mumbled, still blushing.

Sam barreled forward, eager to complete his goal. Kurt winced a little when they kissed, feeling awkward with his boyfriend watching…and the rest of the glee club for that matter.

Everyone "whooed" and catcalled at them, causing Kurt to pull away quickly, embarrassed. Sam chuckled softly, proud of himself.

"Can I look now?" Finn said behind his hands. Rachel giggled and patted his arm.

"Yes, it's safe."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, subtly holding what was his close to keep the others away. Kurt could have sworn he heard him growl a little.

Mercedes went next, kissing Finn. Rachel stayed calm about the affair, delicately placing a hand over her eyes until it was over. Quinn spun next, the bottle landing on an Asian dancer named Mike, followed by Lauren who placed an unashamed, sloppy kiss on Santana, who gaped in shock for a few minutes. Puck laughed while kissing Brittany, who promptly said, "I forgot what it's like to kiss a dinosaur."

"Ain't missin' much, sweetie," Lauren scoffed. Puck pouted, only perking up when she patted his head.

Brittany was next and landed on Finn. "That's two dinosaurs in one day. That's gotta be some kind of record."

Mercedes had to go to Artie when it landed on her, both hesitating before going through with it.

"I still don't like this," Rachel sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well as long as you don't try stealing someone's man again I think you'll be fine," Puck said matter-of-factly. Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, melting into a smile when Blaine gently pecked his neck.

The bottle spun, leaving everyone to hold their breath and wait.

"This had better be good," Artie said. Everyone stopped and waited, eyes wide with anticipation.

It stopped.

The singers froze, gasping aloud.

All eyes were on the bottle and slowly worked up to who would be kissing Rachel Berry.

Quinn.


End file.
